


שותפו של המלך

by duchessof221b



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Prologue, inspired by flashbacks, rayleigh is shook, roger is an actual cinnamon bun, started from a fisher boat ended as the king of the pirates, the original pirate bromace
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessof221b/pseuds/duchessof221b
Summary: "ובכן, שמי הוא רוג'ר, הפגישה הזאת היא בוודאי הגורל, ריילי, מה דעתך שנטלטל את העולם הזה?"סיפורינו מתרחש כ50 שנה לפני תחילת העלילה על לופי וחבריו, ומספר את פגישתם הראשונה של רוג'ר וריילי, לפני עידן הפיראטים הגדול..פאנפיק מ2010 ומתבסס על שלושה פאנלים במנגה שמצאו חן בעיני, מועלה כעת בשפת הקודש כי יתכן ואתרגם בהמשך.





	שותפו של המלך

**Author's Note:**

> זה היה הפאנפיק הראשון שלי (עבר עריכה קלה היום), מבוסס על 3 פאנלים שהופיעו במנגה. כן כן, 3 פאנלים. הפלאשבקים של ריילי מפרק 603 במנגה, עמוד 5 למטה ועמוד 6 למעלה (או פרק 523 באנימה). ממליצה מאוד להציץ לפני, אבל אפשר גם בלי.

המסבאה היתה מעופשת, באוויר היה ריח של טחב, האוכל הוגש חצי נע, שליש מנורות התאורה לא עבדו כראוי, והברמן שעמד ודילל משקאות אלכוהול בכמות עצומה של מים היה חירש באוזן אחת והחודש ירו בו בפעם השלישית, אבל היום הוא היה מרוצה. שני צעירים נכנסו למסבאה, התיישבו, וכבר עשרים דקות הם עדיין יושבים שם. הם אפילו אוכלים. הנער עם השיער השחור כתב משהו על אחת המפיות בעט ישן ששלף מכיסו, והעביר אותה לצעיר השני בתנועה קצרה, המפית נעה מצד אחד של שולחן העץ לצד השני.  
ריילי הרים באיטיות את המפית והקריא, "גולד רוג'ר? זה השם האמיתי שלך, בחייך?"  
הנער הרים אילו מבט מרוגז תוך כדי תחיבת חתיכת בשר ענקית לפיו, "זה גול די.רוג'ר! אבל זה יכול להיות רוג'ר בשבילך."  
ריילי גיחך.  
הוא הבין שבין אם יחפוץ בכך ובין אם לא, הוא צפה במי שעתיד להיות חברו החדש, ונכון לאותו רגע, החבר אכל כמויות אדירות של אוכל נוראי בעזרת הידיים תוך כדי הפקת קולות הנאה, וריילי רק תהה אם יש לו קיבת ברזל, או שמה ואין לו בלוטות טעם בפה. ריילי נשען בנחת על כסאו ומתח את זרועותיו לאחור. הוא עצמו מצא את עצמו לוגם מהאלכוהול הדליל בלגימה אחת ארוכה, על אף שלא נהנה מהטעם. כנראה שלכל אחד יש נקודת תורפה, לפעמים מתפשרים כדי לשבוע ולרוות. לאחר שרוג'ר כמעט בלע את כל האוכל שעל השולחן, הוא הזדקף, גלגל את כתפיו קדימה ואחורה, נשם בנחת, ואז השתמש במפית בתנועות תפיחה עדינות כדי לנגב את פיו ואת ידיו בקפידה, עד כדי טיפת הרוטב השמנוני האחרונה. ריילי הרים את גבותיו למראה המחווה הנימוסית הלא אופיינית אך החליט לא להעיר על כך.  
"אז מה, רוג'ר, מה הביא אותך לכפר שכוח האל הזה?" שאל ריילי בסקרנות כנה.  
חיוך פתאומי האיר את פניו של הנער. עיניו השחורות ברקו תחת שערו הפרוע, שהזדקר מתחת לכובע הקש המשונה שלו, "ובכן, שמעת פעם על הפיראטים, סילברס ריילי?"  
"כן," הוא ענה בזהירות, "פושעי ים. הם נחשבים לאיום אוניברסלי בגלל היותו של הים שטח השייך לכל המדינות. בכל אופן, זה בסך הכל גרעין דל של מטורפים. לא מתייחסים אליהם כאיום רב יותר מהעבריינים הקטנים ששורצים בכל בר על פני הארץ."  
"אה, אז ככה?" רוג'ר המשיך לחייך חיוך זדוני, "ומהי גישתך לגבי חלומות?"  
ריילי מצמץ, המום מהשאלה, מבלי שיספיק למנוע זאת מעצמו, עיניו ריצדו במהירות אל כף ידו הימנית שהיתה מונחת על השולחן. אצבעותיו נסגרו לאגרוף, ומבטו נדד אל החרב שהיתה שעונה על כסאו, ואז בחזרה אל רוג'ר. הוא פתח את פיו ואז סגר אותו.  
"חלומות... חלומות הם משהו שנועד לתת לחיים שלך משמעות." ריילי אמר, ולא הוסיף עוד דבר. זאת היתה אחת מאותן פעמים בודדות בהן אמר בדיוק את מה שחשב.  
למשמע הדברים חיוכו של רוג'ר התרחב אפילו יותר, "הו כן, בדיוק זה! כל מה שרציתי לשמוע. אני אגיד לך מה, החלום שלי הוא לראות את העולם. אני רוצה להתוודע לכל הדברים הגדולים, לחזות בכל צדדיה של האנושות, הטבע, אני רוצה לצוד הרפתקאות, אני רוצה להגיע עד למקום בו השמיים והארץ נפגשים, למקום בו אף אדם לא דרך לפני, המקום בו נגמר הים." רוג'ר קם, כסאו חרק בחוזקה ונע הצידה, משולהב לחלוטין ונסחף מנאומו שלו, "אני רוצה להגיע עד סוף העולם."  
"העולם עגול, רוג'ר. זה בלתי אפשרי." אמר ריילי בקול דועך כי לא הצליח להסתיר את החיוך שמתח את שפתיו. זה היה מאוחר מדי להתעלם מהמהירות בה ליבו הלם בחזהו, ומהאופן בו לא היה מסוגל להסית את מבטו מהנער הזה.  
"אני רוצה להיות פיראט, לראות ארצות חדשות עם עמקים והרים, לחיות לצד הים ולתת למים להיות האדמה שלי, לנצור זכרונות ומסעות שיבריקו כמו הזהב המובחר ביותר, אני רוצה חברים שיהיו לי לדם ולנשמה, רוצה להתאהב בהרפתקאות." רוג'ר הרים את כוס האלכוהול שהיתה סמוכה לצלחתו, והניף אותה מעלה.  
ריילי מיהר לשתף פעולה. ביד רועדת מהתרגשות הוא הרים את כוסו, שהיתה כמעט ריקה, ושני כלי הזכוכית התנגשו זה בזה בעוצמה, הנוזל געש וניגר מן הכוס של רוג'ר והרטיב את אצבעותיהן של השניים.  
"ריילי, סילברס ריילי, מה אתה אומר על הרעיון לתת למושג פיראט משמעות חדשה? פיראטיות תהיה דרך חיים, תשוקה של אנשים הצמאים להרפתקאות. אני אומר שאחרי מה שאני ואתה נעולל, צבא המארין עוד יהיה צבא אכיפת החוק הגדול בעולם, לא יהיה להם סיכוי נגדנו! אנחנו נהפוך את הסדר בעולם! אף אחד בהיסטוריה האנושית לא ישתווה עלינו בעושר, תהילה וכוח. אתה, ידידי, חוזה בהתחלה של משהו חדש, של תנועה חדשה, של עידן. עידן הפיראטים."  
"בוודאי. אנחנו נניע את עידן הפיראטים. אנחנו, וספינת הדייגים שגנבתי." ריילי ענה, ורוג'ר פרץ בצחוק פרוע וטפח בעוצמה על כתף חברו. שניהם לגמו במהירות את שארית המשקה שבידיהם, ולפתע נפלה על ריילי ההבנה שרוג'ר לא הולך לשלם. הבחור דיבר על העושר הגדול בעולם, אבל לא היה לו גרוש. בעצלתיים, ריילי שלף מכיסו כמה מטבעות והשאיר אותם על השולחן.

רוג'ר השליך את תיק הגב אל ספינת הדייגים הקטנה, ואז זינק לתוכה כאילו היתה מזרון מיטה של בית מלון, והתמקם בה כאילו בילה בה את כל חייו. ריילי עלה בעקבותיו בדילוג קליל, תוהה לרגע עד כמה הברית המילולית שכרת הרגע תגרום לו לכאבי ראש. הוא הותיר את החבל שחיבר את הסירה למזח והסירה החלה לנוע באיטיות.  
"סילברס ריילי," אמר רוג'ר לפתע, "מה אתה שווה בקרב?"  
ריילי הרים בשתי ידיים את חרבו שהיתה עטופה בכיסוי עור ישן, "אני סייף לא קטן, אם יורשה לי להעיד על עצמי. סייף לא קטן בכלל. ויש לי עוד יכולת, אבל היא סודית."  
"זה טוב, זה טוב! ובכן, אני חכם, ואם יורשה לי להעיד על עצממי, חכם לא קטן בכלל." אמר רוג'ר ומחא כפיים כמחמיא לעצמו, וכשהבחין בהבעת הפנים המשועשעת של חברו, הוסיף, "אני ידעתי לבחור מבין כל השיכורים שעל המזח את השיכור עם החרב והיכולת הסודית, לא?"  
ריילי השליך את ראשו לאחר וצחק בקולי קולות, "זה נכון! ובכן, קפטן, אם כך פיראטים קוראים לבוס שלהם, לאן פנינו מועדות?"  
"אנחנו צריכים צוות. עם כל הכבוד לך, אי אפשר לטלטל עולם שלם עם שני אנשים בלבד."  
"נשמע מעולה." אמר ריילי וצחק שוב. הוא הביט במזח הכפר שהפך כעת לנקודה שחורה זעירה בנוף, ואז הטה את ראשו והשקיף אל עברו השני של העולם.  
ים. הרבה כחול. צהריים, שמש משתקפת בגלים, מסנוורת, וזהו.


End file.
